The instant disclosure relates to landing gear of aircraft. More specifically, the disclosure relates to a unique socket wrench configuration for tightening an axle nut on the landing gear.
In aviation, the landing gear is a structure that supports an aircraft on the ground and allows it to taxi, take off, and land. An aircraft usually has several landing gear units including nose landing gear (NLG) and main landing gear (MLG). Most configurations typically include wheels equipped with shock absorbers, brakes and other suspension components. Because the landing gear is a highly critical component, it is very important to make sure that the landing gear works properly on every aircraft. Most commercial airlines spend millions of dollars annually to maintain the landing gear on their aircraft.
FIG. 1A is an example of a main landing gear 100 on a commercial aircraft. The main landing gear 100 typically includes four wheels 110 mounted on a main gear truck assembly 120.
FIG. 1B shows a detailed view of the main gear truck assembly 120. The main gear truck assembly 120 includes a plurality of axles 85. Each axle 85 typically has a sleeve 90 attached to it. Each sleeve 90 is connected with an axle 85 for mounting the wheels 110. To properly install the wheels 110 on the axles 85, a mechanic or other highly qualified ground crew personnel installs at least a spacer 60 and a washer 65 before tightening an axle nut 70 to secure the wheel 110. These important components ensure the proper alignment and rotation of the wheel 110 and prevent premature wear or friction, among other potential problems. If a mechanic forgets to install the spacer 60 or the washer 65, or both, the wheel 110 and landing gear axle 85 may fail to function properly, be damaged, or both.
Currently, it is fairly easy for a mechanic to accidentally leave out spacers 60 and/or washers 65 during wheel changes. These spacers 60 and washers 65 may periodically stick to the old wheel 110 as a result of grease or dirt buildup. When a new wheel 110 is installed without a washer 65 and/or spacer 60, the axle nut 70 may still be tightened. Because the spacer 60 and the washer 65 are located behind the wheel 110 or nut 70, a missing component may be difficult to detect visually or by feel. Damage that results from faulty installation may require costly repairs, which leads to aircraft downtime. Further, improper installation of these components may result in monetary and other fines from regulatory agencies such as the Federal Aviation Administration.